


The tale of prince Nate and the Qwilfish knight

by Dango_p0i



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Happy Ending, Kissing, Knight!Hugh, M/M, Prince!Nate, Romance, Witch!Touko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i
Summary: The tale of prince Nathaniel and his Qwilfish knight...a nice thought of picturing their story in one of the books Nate's nanny, Bianca, always read to them when they were younger, the best part of imagining it that they would live happily ever after. But in the moment he did imagine it, Hugh was far from achieving that goal as he was trapped in the form of a Qwilfish thanks to a witch named Touko, who told him that the spell could only be broken by a kiss from the prince or princess of the Unova kingdom.Aka a kiss the frog au with Nate as prince and Hugh as the frog but instead he's a Qwilfish.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The tale of prince Nate and the Qwilfish knight

Splish-splash, the rain drops colliding with the surface of the slightly shallow water in the pond, a few water lilies blooming at the edge of it, the cycle of the droplets gathering and dragging the flowers down with their weight thanks to gravitation and at some point reaching a climax where they drip off and into the water that is never standing still seemingly endless.

Under that constantly blurred surface was a boy trapped in the body of a Qwilfish, swimming around in pointless circles, waiting for someone to come to his aid. To his distaste, though, it had to be a prince or a princess that'd free him from this form he was turned into.

That boy was a knight, and a royal one, that is. As he was protecting the prince of this rainy kingdom who just wanted to take a walk, of course not being let out alone, from a witch named Touko who was planning on turning him into a helpless little Eevee in an attempt to fulfill her plan of taking over the kingdom, the knight fought her to give the prince time to run away, but the warrior's fate was sealed. The witch lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, turning him into a Qwilfish with maniacal laughter.

She was no horrible beast, though, and at least picked him up to let him down into the next pond nearby. At first, the boy struggled and flapped his tail back and forth frantically, telling, no, yelling at her to let him go and turn him back into a human, but to no avail. Let down into the water he was, and she looked down at him with such a villainous smile it would have made every dragon tug its tail between its legs

"Listen up!", she spoke with her hands at her hips, "The spell can be broken through the kiss of a prince or a princess, actually, only the prince or princess of the Unova kingdom! But you can't tell them your name, nor that you even know them, that'd be cheating...if you will and that's the reason one of them will kiss you, they'll be turned into a Magikarp!", she said, followed by triumphant laughter.

"Why the hell don't you turn me back then now if there's a chance anyway!?", the enraged fish directed at her with a voice that sounded like he spoke over a bubble sound effect.

"...Yea maybe I should've thought about that sooner- but still, good luck, Qwilfish boy!", the witch said followed by another giggle at how her mission wasn't necessarily failed entirely, turning around and snapping her fingers a second time to have a broom appearing next to her with a puff of smoke which she then grabbed and climbed on. A last little wave was given to the knight in Qwilfish clothing before she was flying off and gone entirely in a matter of seconds.

☆•○•☆•○•☆•○•☆

It have been four days and Hugh was thankful for a girl and her mother, if he remembered correctly, the girl's name was Abby, to come by every day since she liked to feed the pokemon in the pond that he now involuntarily called his home. As he heard steps on the fifth day that approached his aforementioned "home" echoing through the Pinwheel forest next to Castelia, where the castle, who would've guessed, of Unova stood, thus his actual home, Hugh predicted it to be the child and her mom again, yet that was where he was wrong.

A boy of his age with brunette hair, two strands of them looking like floppy rabbit ears, and hazel eyes as well as a little crown atop his head and dressed in a light blue jacket decorated with gold all over it with a navy little cape hanging down from his shoulders, white gloves with frilly ends, equally white pants and black boots layered with the finest golden decorations yet again plus a sword in its sheath strapped to his belt was approaching the pond, his cinnamon eyes looking down at it curiously as he placed his hands on his knees and leaned over.

It was prince Nate, heir of the Unova kingdom, no mistake there, and the boy that Hugh protected which resolved in his disastrous situation. The boy who was one of the two options he had of being turned back into a knight, the boy who he grew up with due to his father being one of the royal guards while Nate's father, obviously, was the king. The boy who made him laugh and cheered him up, the one who he swore his life on protecting him even if it meant his death.

The boy who he fell in love with a long time ago.

Quickly, the Qwilfish swam up to the surface, appearing above it with a splash which emitted a little jolt from the prince in surprise before he crouched down and smiled at the pokemon. This let two questions arise in Hugh: 1. How was he this cute and 2. Who was stupid enough to let the prince go out alone!? Either that, or…

"Hey there! I'm Nathaniel, prince of this all and blah blah...I snuck out though, my sister, Rosa, was complaining about something on her stupid dress and my stupid father is being stupid and the person I like disappeared a few days ago being stupid while doing something stupid and- Arceus, everyone's stupid, right?", the brunette complained, ending it with a deep sigh after the question and plopping down on his butt as well as hugging his knees with his chin put on top of them to sit a bit more comfortably, not caring that the white pants are getting all dirty.

Okay, that explained the situation on why the prince was out alone, but the practical confirmation that his feelings were being reciprocated left the knight with wide, scarlet eyes and a blush on his little Qwilfish cheeks. The prince kept on smiling down at him, cocking his head to the side and reaching out a gloved hand with its palm facing towards the sky, pointer finger being extended to scratch the pokemon under his chin, causing Hugh to close his eyes and relish in that for a bit while he was figuring out how to tell Nate that hey, he should totally kiss him!

"Hm...sorry, I didn't want to complain about my problems to you little friend. You're probably thinking, wow, this guy lives in the castle and will be the future ruler of Unova and he's complaining? Now that's petty, huh?", the short prince concluded and retrieved his hand again. "It's not petty.", was returned, and Hugh blinked in confusion as to why the pretty smile was suddenly gone and replaced with a dropped jaw and widened eyes.

A loud "WAAH!!' impulsively escaped the brunette teen and he quickly scooted backwards, staring at the fish who then remembered that, right, a warning might've been a good idea since, you know, pokemon usually don't speak! For that, he mentally face palmed. "Y-you- but- you can speak!?"

"I can.", the pokemon replied, hoping he didn't scare Nate too much. "And, uh, I...have a request. Could you kiss me? I'm a human and actually and a witch turned me into this, so...please??", he pleaded, watching for any sort of reaction as the other slowly came closer again.

"So you're actually a human?"

"Yea."

"And I should kiss you why…?"

"To break the spell that was put on me."

"...like- on the lips or-?"

"Yea."

"Gross!", Nate said and stuck out his tongue in disgust, shuddering at the thought of kissing a cold, wet, slimy and spiky fish, ew! Hugh grumbled at that, but he couldn't really blame the other teen...he was a prince, after all, as much as he sometimes hated it, he _did_ grow up the way he did, which was getting everything done and carried for him, thus he wasn't used to anything that could be considered "gross". And though Hugh loved that side of Nate too, since it was just a part of him, in that moment he wished the brunette prince wouldn't mind such things…

With a huff and crossed legs as well as arms, the prince, who did seem interested in the talking fish though, understandably, went on with the conversation. "How do I know you're not just a cursed Qwilfish that can talk though eh? What's your human name, eh? Eh??", he persuaded, training his big hazel eyes on the pokemon that just blinked before looking away. He _wanted_ to tell Nate, Arceus, he would've already done so if it would've been an option! But sadly, there were rules to this all, and all he could say was "I can't tell you."

Nate puffed out his cheeks and stood up again, dusting off his pants as much as possible. Panic of a sort was getting apparent in Hugh's eyes, did he bore the prince? Was he creeping him out with not telling anything and asking for a random kiss? But luckily, that tension was deflating when the heir spoke up once more. "I have to get back before father and mother will notice...but I'll bring you food tomorrow. You're probably hungry, right?", he asked, and despite that not being true, it was a chance to see Nate again, and maybe he could convince him the next day…

"Ah- hungry, uh, yea, right.", the knight stammered and had to internally return the smile that was as bright as the sun itself. "I'll sneak out some food tomorrow then, don't run away lil Qwilfish boy! See you, then!", he hummed before quickly trotting off to not get into any trouble.

☆•○•☆•○•☆•○•☆

The tale of prince Nathaniel and his Qwilfish knight...a nice thought of picturing their story in one of the books Nate's nanny, Bianca, always read to them when they were younger, the best part of imagining it that they would live happily ever after. But in the moment he did imagine it, Hugh was far from achieving that goal as he was being fed bread ripped into small pieces, stuck in the pond he was put into after the curse was laid on him. "So, like…", the prince muffled, chewing on his own food, which was a sandwich he asked Bianca for earlier, the woman of course having no idea that the boy was planning on sneaking out. The food was swallowed and he continued, holding out another piece of the bread he stole for the pokemon. "You have a family or something as a human?"

"I don't, I'm only 17.", the young knight replied before grabbing the next piece of the loaf with his sharp teeth, munching on it on which Nate "aaw'ed", earning him a tsundere like "tch" and causing the Qwilfish to avert his head, well, body for a few seconds, only to forgive his prince in a matter of milliseconds and look at him again. "I have my parents though, but that's all."

"Where do you live?"

"Castelia."

"Do you help out your parents in their shop on the market or what do you do?"

"Well- I help them out in a sense, my father at least. I'm a warrior like him.", Hugh briefly explained and prayed to Arceus that it didn't cross the line of how much he was allowed to give away. He perked up when he noticed how the naturally charming smile on Nate's face suddenly turned bitter and he looked away, averting his gaze from the fish. "Is...something wrong, my pr- uh, Nathaniel?", he quickly corrected himself to not say his usual way of how he'd call the other. It was weird to say Nathaniel, too, though, since even though that is his true name, to him he was...his prince Nate. Was a formality, yea, but the name was a nickname only he was allowed to call him, so it was special.

Nate sighed and ran a gloved hand through his perfect hair, not a knot to be spotted despite them looking like he just arose from bed. "Yea...no- yea, actually, it's just that you remind me so much of him. I actually came here yesterday to look for him despite father telling me that he'll send out people to find him, spoiler alert, he didn't, so I took it upon myself to find him but...yea, you saw how that worked. I don't think he's dead and I won't believe that until I see it, he's strong.", the boy rambled on, followed by a dreamy yet sorrowful sigh. "His name is Hugh, by the way."

"What is he like?", Hugh asked about himself, using the present now to assure, or more so try, and help to cheer Nate up, which the brunette seemed to notice since his cinnamon eyes went back to the guy he was talking to, smile getting a bit less melancholic again. "Hugh? Oh he's a hothead in...many ways. He's very impulsive and has seemingly endless anger, but he's also a _hot_ head because he's really attractive, also very clever, funny, tall, nice, polite but not in a sickening way like literally everyone else in the castle- he's so perfect…", Nate swooned, a light rosy color dusting his porcelain white cheeks as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on one of his cheeks, another dreamy exhale leaving him, but that time it was lovestruck instead of saddened.

"I think you're attractive too…", Hugh returned in a mumble, which made Nate cock his head and squint while he ate the last bit of his sandwich, a wide grin following. "You're only being sweet so I kiss you, aren't you? But ha, a prince just knows flirtatious tactics when he sees them!", he proudly said, though that wasn't even the truth...but he'd let the royalty live in that believe. For five seconds, that is. "Not really, nah, even if I still kinda need you to kiss me.", the bluenette said with a huff, tail paddling behind him to keep him afloat, making it look like it was wagging.

"Hm...maybe if you make me more compliments next time I'll consider giving you a kiss~!"

☆•○•☆•○•☆•○•☆

Five more days passed and yet, Hugh was still stuck in his fish form. It didn't really help that he was starting to get used to it, either, but more than trying his best to get Nate to kiss him wasn't possible without revealing his name and saying who he really was, which was where his hands were tied behind his back. It was another day at which Nate arrived when the sun stood highest in the sky, which was very fitting considering his shining bright personality, in Hugh's opinion.

The prince had to laugh at something his Qwilfish friend said, reaching up a hand to secure the little crown on his head. "Pfff-haha!! No way I'd let Rosa take over, nu uh. I don't think I'll be a good king, but anyone is a better ruler than her! Literally, she'd probably, like, force everyone to always wear ribbons and bows or they get the death penalty.", he joked, well hopefully that was a joke, and chuckled some more before the happiness faded and he swallowed, twirling one of his longer strands around his finger. He seemed...nervous, a bit uneasy, sad even?

"Is everything alright?", Hugh asked with a concerned an bubbly voice, the response only being a deep inhale at first, but then was told verbally. "Well, speaking of Rosa...she told father that I've been sneaking out and, uh, this is probably kinda the last time I can ever come here so…", he explained in a quiet manner, scratching his cheek. Hugh, understandably, tensed at the information he was just told, scared of never seeing Nate again, his prince, his sunshine...but when he was lifted out of the water, hands cautious of the quills, that last spark of hope in him was suddenly ignited and illuminated into a thousand colors, the Butterfree in his stomach suddenly feeling like a firework going on instead as he felt a pair of warm lips pressing to his weirdly cold and wet ones. Indeed gross, but slowly, they began to feel different, warmer, and a shadow was growing over the prince.

Two hands placed themselves on the kneeling boy's sides and the knight leaned down into the kiss, his own scarlet eyes closing while Nate's previously pinched shut ones opened in surprise at who was returning the gesture. As they pulled away, they stayed in each other embrace, a baffled brunette looking up at the guy standing in the pond, his usually so poofy and Qwilfish like hair wetted and slicked back, clothes soaked and water droplets falling down into the water again. Qwilfish hair, witch, spell...oh how _stupid_ the prince suddenly felt.

"Hugh..", he whispered in a barely audible, cracked voice as a few tears assembled in the corners of his eyes. "Hugh!!", the teen repeated more firmly, jumping up from his knees and practically jumping into the knight's arms for another, deeper kiss, which of course wasn't even considered being objected to. They stayed like that for a bit, both in the water, it reaching up to Nate's waist while it were the thighs for Hugh. A few Cutiefly were circling over the water lilies, some Bunnelby and Buneary jumped past them and all in all, the scenery of the sun slowly but surely beginning to set as they were only a silhouette in front of it looked like it was cut out right of a movie.

They separated again, but only their lips, and Hugh straightened out his back again while Nate took care of wiping away his tears, followed by a sniffle before he dared to look up again with a wide smile, which wasn't hesitated one second to be returned by the knight.

And so, prince Nathaniel and his Qwilfish knight went home, back to the castle in Castelia, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
